A Bonding Night
by Freddo
Summary: In my alternate Thundercats 2011 universe, LionO and Cheetara have a romantic and sweet wedding night. Tale rated M for some citrus content.


**A BONDING NIGHT….**

A ThunderCats Fan Fiction work by Frederick P. Kopetz.

_The original copyright to ThunderCats is held by WB Productions © 2012. No infringement is intended; this is a non-profit fan work. The copyright to elements of Star Blazers/Yamato used herein is © 2012 by Voyager Productions and Engagio Productions. Don't sue me; I'm only the piano player….._

After the bonding ceremony, LionO slipped off to the private, below-ground den in the Temple that had been prepared in High Thunderian style for the Bonding Night.

In the Temple, Cheetara lay purring on a soft bed, content, waiting for LionO to come out of the bathroom…and to her.

A little while ago, both Abbess Snowmane and Nova had come to her anteroom. There, she had been gently undressed out of her wedding clothes, and ritually washed by Abbess Snowmane herself in a warm ritual _mitzvoth_ bath of warm water, mixed with aromatic oils and herbs…this after this very demigoddess had taken off her robes and worked like a quiet bath-servant, humbly washing an undressed Cheetara in only her own fur.

Nova had helped them, also having removed all of her own clothing as well. While Snowmane washed, anointed, and sang soft songs of power over Cheetara, Nova stood in the bath assisting Snowmane as she gently spoke to Cheetara about all of the facts of life, in a calm, older-sister sort of way that was almost maternal as the young Terran doctor spoke to Cheetara and gently told her what to expect on the wedding night.

Cheetara blushed under her fur, and said, "You know I've been with a male before…"

"The one that you thought loved you?" said Snowmane.

"The Tiger?" said Nova softly.

"Yes..." Cheetara said in a voice that began to break.

"That wasn't love," Nova said gently as she looked at Snowmane while helping to wash down Cheetara.

"No, it was nothing near love at all," said Snowmane. "This is true love, and, it will be different for you," she said as she and Nova tenderly helped Cheetara from the bath.

Cheetara looked with interest at both the naked forms of Snowmane and Nova. Snowmane, in nothing but her fur, looked very strong and athletic for a goddess. Indeed, some of the legends about her said that like the Holy Ones, the Ancestral Cats that Cheetara had met, that the White Lady, when she was in animal form, sometimes simply went naked like the simplest of mendicant monks. Cheetara looked she looked at her most natural when she was nude.

Nova, on the other hand, was the first nude Human Cheetara had ever seen. The mane on her head and the small tuft at her womanhood complimented a simple form that looked elegant and trim, even stripped down to bare skin. Nova's body did not suffer due to a lack of fur. It impressed Cheetara that this woman, a starship Captain and, as it was said, ceremonial Queen, did not consider it a lessening of her dignity to be seen naked, like a humble bath servant or hired wet nurse.

Snowmane and Nova helped Cheetara stand on a mat. Then, they began to dry her with some towels and then stood her before a warm air jet intended to dry her fur.

Finally, Cheetara's nakedness was wrapped in a simple shift by Nova after Snowmane disappeared. Nova then put on a similar shift herself and said, "I am now going to leave you with your mate…"

"Where are you going?" Cheetara said.

"To my _own_ mate," Nova said as she mussed Cheetara's fur and slipped out through a side door, keeping the shift wrapped around herself to provide some covering in the mostly clothed animal and human crowd as she left to find Derek.

Cheetara thus lay on her bed, purring, as she said, "LionO, are you ready?"

"I am," he said as he came in, naked himself except for a loincloth.

Cheetara smiled at LionO as she admired her King's tawny form from head to toe. Her heart sped up as she looked into his deep blue eyes as he crawled on the bed beside her, also softly purring.

Then, he took Cheetara in his arms and kissed her lips.

The kiss went down her chin, down the lightly furred nape of her neck as she clung to him, trembling slightly as the spiritual bond between the two of them came to life and came on.

Cheetara gazed deep into her King's eyes as their spirits melded together, two sparks, slowly becoming one as they hugged while LionO opened Cheetara's shift, tenderly benuding her furry breasts as he kissed her there, cupping each naked breast as he touched it and suckled it.

At the same time, Cheetara, with trembling hands, reached for the ties at LionO's hips that bound on his loincloth. She gently pulled, and the loincloth came away, leaving him naked in her arms.

"Goddess…you're beautiful, LionO," Cheetara said with tears in her eyes as she beheld all of her King.

"And the same goes for you," said LionO as he finished undoing Cheetara's shift and slid it off her slender furred form as he likewise stripped his bride naked.

LionO looked at her, and she smiled at him and said, "Down here…at the fork of my legs…you have to…"

LionO got a picture through their deepening mental bond of what she wanted, and he blushed beneath his fur.

"Don't worry," Cheetara whispered. "It's part of the Bonding Night, and it'll make us feel nice…and I'll…touch…"

LionO got the idea as he began to gently stroke Cheetara _there_.

She returned the gesture as she reached for her King and began to gently make him feel wonderful as she touched him.

Their spiritual Bond deepened as their pleasure grew.

Cheetara's head lolled back on the pillow, and her toes curled as she communicated with LionO in their Bond, "My darling…I'm…I'm almost ready…you can…"

"You want that now?" LionO thought back.

"Yes…oh, yes…" she sent back as she sent LionO another mental image of what she wanted.

LionO shivered eagerly as he again kissed the nape of Cheetara's neck, shifting position as he kissed her neck, and then teased her breasts as he got up on his toes, readied himself, and then…a moment later…Cheetara's eyes fluttered shut as the Two became One as LionO tenderly slid himself into the waiting body of his Mate.

As soon as he took Cheetara, he needed no more guidance from her.

Sheer instinct took over as feelings and sensations he had never truly known until now except in furtive adolescent hints overwhelmed him as he began his tender dance with Cheetara.

She shook under her King, gasping, purring, and clinging to him as the joy and pleasure of this Night built up inside her.

"Goddess…yes….yes…oh, yes," Cheetara whispered as their dance of love and joy continued.

"I never knew it could be like this," gasped LionO. "Cheetara, my love, my…_t'lska_, am I dreaming?"

"No, my darling, you are not…dreaming…and I am not…dreaming…either… I…" gasped Cheetara.

Cheetara knew what was happening as the Bond truly locked. She had been close to achieving this with Tygra, but she had never let her spirit open to him like this. She gasped, "LionO, I gave…I gave him my body, but…I did not give him my…"

"…Your_ t'lska_, which you give to me," said LionO. Words came to him. "Heart to heart…mind to mind, spirit to spirit…soul to soul…"

"…naked, furred animal bodies, entwined as…One…" gasped Cheetara.

Cheetara shut her eyes and smiled at LionO as she felt his Moment coming on.

She held him close, trembling as, within her form, he grew very warm, as her own heat exploded about her…

…and, as the moment of death-like joy and release came, they held each other and howled softly.

Their howl turned into a musical cry of joy, and then, they held each other close, and kissed.

They heard applause outside and blushed.

"They…they heard us!" said Cheetara. "Oh, my…"

"Do you mind?" said LionO.

"Not particularly," purred Cheetara as she flushed and licked LionO's nose.

LionO shook in Cheetara's arms, and said, "Will every time…be…like this?"

"Yes," said Cheetara as she lay spent in his strong arms. "It will be like this…and more…"

"Cheetara, are you at the point yet where we will be with…with cubs?"

"Not yet, but now, I can control it," said Cheetara as she kissed and licked her mate, her toes stroking his as they lay spent in their bed. "I am a woman now, and a fully trained Cleric. Not a girl, and not an apprentice. I know how to control the Time of Cubbing now. Our Cub, when he or she is made, will not come into this world unasked for or unwanted," said Cheetara as she cuddled against LionO and cried. "But, as there was a canopy tonight, there will be a birthing Den for me….sometime soon…I can foresee it…"

"My mother," said LionO as she held Cheetara. "You're so slender. Will you…you won't die, like my mother, birthing a Cub…will you?"

"Not with the proper care," said Cheetara soothingly.

"But you're so slender," he whispered while gazing at Cheetara's nude form and the patterns of her fur.

"Nova and I discussed that. That human, that Captain, is as slender as I. You saw her nude in that picture with her cubs. But she is stronger than she looks. She has brought five into the world already, two sets of boy and girl twins, and a little girl she birthed only less than two years ago. In fact, when she and Derek arrive home, she still has to suckle her little toddler cub now and then," Cheetara said. She kissed him and said, "I can't wait until this war is over, when we shall have a Palace, rather than a home on the run, and I will lie naked in your arms on a warm night, suckling…our cub at these breasts."

"What about…if I…?" said LionO impishly.

Cheetara laughed as drew his head to her chest. "Ready for more?"

LionO sent "YES" to her mind, their Bond now and truly formed.

"Well, let's go for it," Cheetara said impishly. "Like to see how quickly I can move?"

"I'm almost afraid of that part," said LionO as Cheetara kissed him, and they fell into each other's arms and laughed as the dance began again…

**AN HOUR LATER…**

High above Third Earth, the space battleship_ Argo_ drifted amongst the stars.

The legendary SBB-01, Admiral Wildstar's command, had once been the wreck of an ancient, even in their own time, sea-going battleship known as the _Yamato_. The_ Yamato's_ metal had been taken and melted and formed down in the year 2199 into a new ship, no longer a ship of the seas, but a mighty Space Battleship designed to make mankind's first Faster-Than-Light journey from First Earth to the planet Iscandar and back in one year. Renamed the _Argo_ by her first Captain, Admiral Avatar, the huge space battleship retained the sleek beauty of her original ocean-going counterpart.

The Captain's Quarters of the _Argo _was a room, covered with a glasssteel dome, at the top of the space battleship's high Bridge Tower.

In that room, Admiral Derek Wildstar lay in his bed, kissing and touching Nova, who had brought him here with her growing powers as a teleport. His clothing was off, strewn about the room, along with Nova's shift, where the young couple, who had now been married for close to thirteen years, lay spooned together naked after Nova had whispered in Derek's ear that she had wanted _her_ mate.

Because of their mission, they had not actually been with each other for close to four weeks, so their reunion in Derek's bunk had been looked-for and quite beautiful.

Derek kissed Nova and said, "How do you think they're doing?"

"Who? Wha? How? Derek, thanks to you, my toes are curling," said Nova.

"The newlyweds, silly!" said Derek.

"Oh! Them!" said Nova. "Fine, I think. I sense happiness. Lots and lots of it. Just like us, our wedding night…first time…that beach…"

"You know you have a little problem," said Derek as Nova got up.

"What?" she said.

"It appears you have nothing to put on except that shift. And this isn't either New Pellias or Ralkhandar, where you can just walk outside in polite company in your birthday suit," he said. "You noticed these cats do wear clothes…"

Nova blushed. "How do you suppose I came in here?"

"I do have a surprise for you," said Derek. He smiled and opened the locker. "I paid with some of my Federation silver collector coins to have this dress made for you…"

"It's beautiful," said Nova as she held the dress over herself, smiling as Derek handed her a cranberry choker and flat sandals made of leather. "After I shower, I'll put that on for you," she said. "And what are you going to wear?"

"I got something to match," said Derek. "Something just a little…different; I think you'll like it…"

**FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

LionO and Cheetara had emerged from seclusion in the Temple, both of them now in brocaded white outfits and sandalboots that emphasized their youthfulness as they shared a dance while Bengali, Panthro, WilyKit and Kat, Major Graulus, and their other friends clapped as they swung each other around, looking like the young Lord and Lady that they were.

Nova and Derek sat near the firelight; with Nova in her new pink dress, choker and sandals, and Derek clad in a sky blue jerkin that laced shut over his bare chest, worn with a tight gold sash-like belt, white breeches that showed off his legs and manly attributes, worn with black leather lace-up sandalboots somewhat like the sort Bengali had on. Nova got a kick out of seeing Derek looking like that.

"Like the outfit?" he whispered in her ear.

"You almost look like a Thundercat," Nova said.

"The sash is Ralkhen; I'm surprised you don't recognize it," said Derek.

"He borrowed it from me," said Falgar, who was a tall tawny-furred Ralkhen male who had on only a black ceremonial cloak about his shoulders, and a Space Marine beret on his head. Falgar served on the _Argo_ as one of the platoon leaders of that ship's Marine Group.

Panthro rang a glass.

He said, "Everyone, listen up!"

"You be quiet!" giggled Kat, who was up too late, and who had obviously eaten too much Candyfruit.

"YOU BE QUIET, PIPSQUEAK!" yelled Panthro.

"Oops…sorry," said WilyKat.

"I wanna propose a toast!" said Panthro. "To LionO and Cheetara! May they have many happy years together, a great Kingdom, and many children, an Heir, and then Lords and Ladies!"

"And may the hair on their toes never fall out!" yelled Eager from the _Argo_ in his heavy Texas accent, who made them laugh.

"DRINK!" yelled Panthro.

At that, everyone drank to LionO and Cheetara.

And, their Bonding Feast went on…..

**END.**


End file.
